The survival advantage of white over black patients with cancer of the urinary bladder and uterine corpus was due in part to a more favorable stage distribution for white patients. However, black/white survival differences were observed for patients with localized disease. Study of patients with breast cancer revealed higher than expected numbers of subsequent cancers of the second breast, colon, rectum, lung, corpus, ovary, buccal cavity and melanoma. From 1969-71 to 1973-79 incidence rates for malignant mesothelioma among white males increased from 5.5 to 9.3 per million population. For white females, the trend was from 2.1 to 2.7 per million. Truck drivers were found to be at elevated risk of developing bladder cancer. Risk increased with increased duration of truck driving and for drivers of trucks with diesel engines. A study of uranium miners indicated that the probability of malignant transformation increased in proportion to degree of cellular atypia and that there is a possible synergistic effect of smoking and radiation exposure on transition to more severe cytologic states. Survival rates for patients with metastatic non-seminomatous testicular cancer improved substantially from the early to the late 1970's. This observation is in parallel to introduction of developed combination chemotherapy protocols.